enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Carlo Debris
Carlo Debris *'First Appearance': Lift Bridge (cameo), Wilbert the Lumberjack *'Friends': Unknown *'Enemies': Everyone and Carlo Debris *'Voice Actor': John Muste Carlo Debris is a ruthless foreman who works at the Sodor Logging Co. Bio Carlo Debris had wanted a career in musical theatre since he was child, but he was cut from the conservatory before his dream could come into fruition. Bitter and defeated, Carlo came to Sodor and eventually become a phenomenal businessman and a ruthless foreman, taking Sodor Lumber and Logging Co. to new heights. His purchase of Kurt the Jungle Cutter made his quota even higher and made his profits soar. He works very close with the railway and The Fat Controller often loans him an engine or two to haul timber and keep supplies running to his massive operation. Carlo was seen watching the chaos during the "Lift Bridge Fiasco". Wilbert is the only engine to win Carlo Debris' respect. After a difficult week, Carlo fondly refers to Wilbert as "The Lumberjack of the Forest of Dean" after the engine knocked over a massive tree a chainsaw could not topple. Carlo Debris' operation was in full swing after a massive windstorm struck Sodor. Hank and Rosie were sent to assist, and quite expectedly, he was very rude to them. Carlo reluctantly allowed Diesel 10 to help The Flying Scotsman get past a terrible rockslide, but not without being very derogatory towards Harold the Helicopter. Carlo later struck up a deal with The Fat Controller in which he would cut down a few acres of Henry's Forest that was violating regulations, but not before ordering Dex and Winslow to shoot The Fat Controller down when he inquired about Carlo's violent behavior! Carlo Debris currently lives at the Sodor Logging Co. with Splatter, Dodge, Kurt , Dex and Winslow, and Diesel 10. Persona Main Article: Everyone and Carlo Debris Carlo Debris is ruthless, unrelenting, rude, and repugnant. He constantly criticizes everyone around him and often comes up with strange and eloquent insults. He is nearly impossible to please and is very easily annoyed, particularly because the simple existence of some of his subordinates makes him cross. He is almost always shouting at somebody. He has a tendency to be the dominant presence wherever he goes. Naturally, Carlo Debris has made many enemies for himself, most especially his workers, whom he mistreats immensely, so he keeps armed bodyguards at his side at all times. They are usually fired within the week they are hired. Carlo, due to his rejection from the conservatory, despises singing. He will not allow the engines or lumberjacks to sing while they work. Carlo does however, have a deep fondness for opera, which he has a great deal of difficulty hiding. He claims that listening to George Bizet's French Opera makes him want to strangle everyone in his sight! Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge (cameo), Wilbert the Lumberjack (not named) *'Season 2:' Rosie (not named), Scot-free (cameo), ''Young Tucker (''mentioned), Rock-Star ''(not named), ''Henry and Kurt, All the World's a Stage , Swashbuckler Gallery Grumpy Carlo .jpg|Carlo Debris shouting derogatory comments. Carlo and Wilbert.jpg|Carlo and Wilbert Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 10.02.16 AM.png|Carlo's cameo during Lift Bridge. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.40.58 AM.png|Carlo with Winslow and some other bodyguards. Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 2.25.33 PM.png|Carlo with The Fat Controller, Dex, and Winslow. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.04.13 PM.png|Carlo and his bodyguards speaking to Diesel 10. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.02 PM.png|Diesel 10 passing Carlo, Splatter, and Dodge. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.07.22 PM.png|Carlo shouting derogatory comments at Harold the Helicopter. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.09.44 PM.png|Carlo with his bodyguards. Stanley, Hank, Splatter, Carlo Debris, Dex and Winslow.jpg|Hank, Splatter, Stanley, Carlo, Dex, and Winslow in the rain. The Fat Controller, Winston, Kurt, and Carlo Debris.jpg|Carlo, Kurt, The Fat Controller, and Winston. Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 10.55.39 AM.png Crowd surfing.jpg Carlo and Dex and Winslow as well.jpg CarloDebrisArt.png|Carlo drawn by EdGeorgenCody Carlo Debris dancing like no one's watching.jpg|Carlo dancing in his office. Carlo Debris in Gypsy Drag?!.jpg|Carlo Debris in Gypsy attire? Derek Carlo Debris Dex Winslow.jpg Carlo's Hide-out yeah!.jpg Dumb Hecklers.jpg File:Swashbuckler3.png File:Swashbuckler75.png Carlo and Moxie Shipping and Handling.jpg Here's a still.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Villains Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:North Western Railway